Genesis
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Leon, a secret service agent, sent to infiltrate the mansion, there he must fight for survival as he slowly uncovered the truth, the viral experimentation, flesh eating undead and mutants, while recovering his lost memories. Fight the Genesis of Evil.


**Resident Evil**

**Genesis**

**Summary:** **RE-imagining Resident Evil movie in our favorite Resident Evil Games characters,** Leon, a secret service agent, sent to infiltrate the mansion, there he must fight for his life as he slowly uncovered the horrible truth, the viral experimentation, hundreds of flesh-eating undead and mutants, while recovering his lost memories.

**Direction**: _Italics_- Flash back

_**Italics and bold, Narration**_

**Preface**

"_**The Umbrella Corporation is the most powerful company in the world, unknown to the world. It success is due to a secret underground lab where viral weapons are made." **_

…

_The glass vials is being lifted from a large medical refrigerator. Gloved hands slip them into a foam lined carry case. The vials are delicate. Filled with a cool blue liquid. The hands moved quickly. Urgently. As the last one is been filled in the gloved hands let one of the vial slip, the delicate glass tube containing the blue substance tumbles over and crashes to the floor. _

…

"_I went to the pickup, but there was nothing there… no serum no nothing…" Amy looks around nervously. "I'm worried." She started to hesitate, she was in the place where people are very loyal to the corrupt corporation and if she was caught she is sure that they will give her no mercy. _

"_Easy for you to say, I'm the one in here."_

_A fire alarm went off_

_Amy almost jumps out of her skin. All around the workers look up from their computer screen. In an orderly fashion, they take their jacket from the backs of their seats and head for the door. They've been through this drill hundreds of times before so they are not worried, Amy sighed in relief, "I've got to go, no its nothing its only the fire drill meet me tonight at the usual place." She said before hanging up. She picked up her purse and jacket, before joining the others as she approach them she saw a crowd formed by the doors, a man in white suit pushes his way to the front, "What's the matter?" He asked._

"_A woman with blonde-hair turned to him, "The doors won't open." She said, on the other side of the facility the guard dogs are in frenzy. Barking and snarling. Throwing themselves against the cage doors, sensing that something is wrong. The overhead sprinklers go off. Showering all the people inside with the freezing cold water the people are starting to panic, the emergency lights have activated, red light blinking. _

"_What is going on we need to get out of this place, this kind of drill hasn't happen before!" one of the workers said scared and started freaking out because of fear. Then they hear a distant roaring sound rapidly approaching like an express train._

_All the lights went off as the darkness came.._

_A terrifying scream vanish in the thin air._

…

**Blue eyes snap open**, woken from a very bad dream; he sits up to look around. Four-poster of bed oak panel walls, painting of the eerie mansion was posted. Through the window, he sees the ornate grounds of the mansion there he saw a maze. The handsome man steps out of the bed, he saw a gun on the ground. He looks confuse before he kneels down and pick it up. Checking it before placing the gun over the drawer, his eyes suddenly caught a paper beside the gun he give it a closer look, it was a handwritten note

"_**Today, you will be facing your greatest fear so beware, if suspense doesn't kill you someone else will."**_

He shakes his head, as he moves through the room; he does not know where he is, he stop on the life-size mirror, as he stares at his own reflection. He has dirty blonde hair, azure eyes, and a fit and nice body. He touches his face; his face is strange for him. The look on his face says it all.

"_Who am I?"_

So, I hope you know who is this man with dirty blonde hair, azure eyes and muscular body! LOL, so don't get confuse! Hoping that people who read this, leave a review! Tell me what cha think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RESIDENT EVIL, the plotline is based upon the first Resident Evil movie but with some original ideas and scenes. If the story has similarity to any stories, then its not my fault or its not on purpose all of these are just work of fiction. In addition, I do not have money to get a lawyer so do not sue! I take the liberty to borrow some scenes in the movie and the games so do not say I did not warn you!


End file.
